sesshomaru falls for kagome
by mademms16
Summary: Stroy getting rewrite
1. Chapter 1

sesshomaru was walking with rin and jaken when he caught the smell of kagome then follow the smell when it come from then sesshomaru eyes wide open from see kagome naked body make him turn on but kagome didn't notice sesshomaru was looking at her nake body then she hear someone coming in the water but she didn't turn around she thought it was sango so kagome still wash herself then she feel someone hand around her waist then

she turn around to see sesshomaru behind her then she say sesshomaru to remove your hand from my waist but all kagome hear from him was hn then she fell him pull her close to him, sesshoma thinking: why is't she fighting or scram at me if she doesn't do something then i will have her. kagome felt herself getting turn around then felt sesshomaru kiss her lips she didn't stop him from kissing her then she felt him feeling her breasts then her bun,sesshomaru thinking: she till is't fight back so i will take it further and have her.

sesshomaru put one of his finger in her,kagome felt seshomaru finger in her then she star to meow and grow then she felt sesshomaru turn her around on to the rock with his finger still in her then he said you will be coming with me and that shock kagom. but she couldn't say anything not with his finger in her then he put his hand on her waist and pick her up in his lap and star to kiss and his hands were on her bun then open her mouth with his tonged into a deep kiss,

kagome star to play sesshomaru long whiter hair then kagome pull back and said sesshomaru why are you doing this to me, sesshomaru look at her and said because i want your heart,soul and mind, kagome was shock at what he said to her then she kiss him on the cheek,

then got out of the hot spring and got her towel and dry off then get ready, sesshomaru watch as kagome got ready he show her put red unwear on that was saying that she only belong to him and no1 else, kagome think: i'll show sesshomaru something no1 every did to him in his life. sesshomaru got out of the hot spring as well he walk over to kagome she didn't notice him she was still thinking then she turn to face him,

his eye were deep red color then before then she got on her knee and put her lip around his dick and star to go up and down his dick, sesshomaru though he was dream when kagome down on her knee then kagome felt sesshomaru on her head pull her head back and four but not to hard to hurt her, sesshomaru said i'm... i'm com.. coming and kagome was going take all of it in her mouth and she did then sesshomaru put his hand on her chin and said let to my castle and finish what we stared but kagome didn't see sesshomaru he did so fast she see him move then they walk dowe to kaede hut to get hee thing and go with sesshomrue,

inuyasha hear wake up to see kogome kiss his hald brother walk in kaede hut and come back out with her things then inuyasha jump from the tree when he was sleeping in and walk over to what the fuck kagome doing with his half brother, kagoe and sesshomaru look at inuyasha who was walk over with a piss off face and when inuyasha stop infront of them and said what the fuck are you doing kagome with my brother then kagome said i'm going to stray with sesshomaru that shock inuyasha he thought she love him not his half brother,

inuyasha said NO YOUR YOU ARE STRAY HERE NOT GOING WITH MY FUCK BROTHER, sesshomaru said little brother, kagome can do what she want you can't tell her what to do, kagome was shock what sesshoaru had say then she put her are in his and stared to walk away from inuyasha then sesshomaru call his cloud frond and star to fly to his castle...

kagome and sesshomaru just got to sesshomaru castle and sesshomaru when string to his bedroom from the window, he had double king size bed with red cover over the bed, black and red walls, study table in the corner of the room, sesshomaru kagome close to him and kiss her on her lips and feel her cute bun then when to the bed without breaking the kiss then she take her top and skirt off then slow when down on to the bed then sesshomaru take off his yukata and when to the bed and when on top of kagome and kiss her into a deeper kiss then felt her breasts without breaking the deep kiss,

kagome felt sesshomaru touch her breasts then sesshomaru taking one of her nipper suck hard on her then move over to the other nipper doing the same to the nipper, kagome felt like she was in heaven with sesshomaru suck her nippers, sesshomaru thinking: she enjoy me suck her nipper let see what she dose when i thrush into her and i can't wait any long, sesshomaru plea... please tak... ahh take me n ... now,

kagome said then sesshomaru thrush into her slow move shout fasted fuck me hard then sesshomaru when to kiss her then kagome pull away meow and grow, sesshomaru was said i'm.. i'm com...coming then fell on top of kagome then move over to his side of the bed huff and puff, kagome and sesshomaru when close to else other hugging kagome head on sesshomaaru chest then when to sleep

let see what happen in the next chap: when inuyasha come and try take kagome back from his older brother sesshomaru...

i will updater everyday when i can, the next chapter will be come out in few days time!

i'm new at writer story so please leave a comment on what you think on sesshomaru fall for kagome

thanks for read


	2. Chapter 2

kagome wake up next to sesshomaru sleep face short after sesshomaru wake up see kagome look at him with her petty brown eyes he put hand on her cheek and pull her close to his lip and give her soft good morning kiss and called for kataru get breakfast ready, when they come back from hot spring in the family wing side in the castle. sesshomaru went over to king size bed to get his kagome out of bed and go to the hot sping, sesshomaru 5 more minters kagome said try to stand in bed, kagome if you don't get up now i pull you out and won't kiss you until you get up now, kagome get out bed andwhen sesshomaru said he won't kiss her until she got up, sesshomaru thinking: that got her to move fasted out of bed, kagome her things she need when she with sesshomaru to the hot spring her eyes wide when she seen how big it was then they in the water to wash then sesshomaru when behind kagome and kiss her cheek and they were talk to else other about how put the bedroom to they liking since kagome go to star live with sesshomaru now on.

* * *

><p>inuyasha point of view<p>

why did kagome leave with sesshomaru my older brother, did kagome see me with kikyou last night is that why she leave with him, anyway i'm to get her back right now just to tell the other's what happen before i leave to get kagome, inuyasha when to kaede hut when the other's were to tell them what happen last night with kagome and sesshomaru, sango,shippo,keade and miroku were shock what had happen last night with kagome and sesshomaru, then inuyasha told them that he to get kagome from sesshomaru then inuyasha walk out of keade hut to get kagome his brother castle in the west lands it will take him 4 night and 5 days to get from running,

* * *

><p>kagome and sesshomaru finish they bath. when in the bedroom to get they breakfast before they star to eat they breakfast they got ready then sit down at the small table what come with the breakfast, sesshomaru after we finish our breakfast will you show me around the castle and the gardens as well if you don't mind, should i love to show you around the castle but i need to drop by my study to see what jaken has so far with the work i given him,<p>

should i mind so what part are you going to show sessh is it to call you that sesshomaru,kagome ask then sessh said should i'll call you miko install of kagome, after they finish they breakfast sessh show kaagome around the garden first then the castle rooms and the room when they teach how fight with weapon,bow and arrow, hand to hand coach, then show kagome when the library was so she can read books when she got bored or want to study the history of his family and others things then he was tell miko that he need to g to fucking boring meet in court then kiss miko on the cheek and when to the meeting,  
>3 hour later kagome call to go to sessh study because he had something in important to tell her,<p>

kagome was walking down the hallway when she got to study she knock on the the door then sessh say enter and kagome walk in and sat in the chair infront of sesshomaru study table and says what is it that you want to tell me in a soft voice like wind brushing against his cheek. sessh look at kagome, well miko i want you to be my mate and you be the lady of the west lands with me that if you want to be my mate.

kagome look at sessh in shock when say that to her but her face soft then said yes i love to be your mate and stay here with you sessh, sessh smile and got out of his chair walk to miko and pick her up to kiss her soft lips well they were sesshomaru come felt his brother coming to the castle from mils away but didn't say anything to kagome thought after they kiss they when to the dinner hall when rin and jaken were then sat at the dinner table,  
>kagome thinking: that was shock about sessh want me as his mate i thought he only want my body that when he was the hot spring. i just hope inuyasha isn't come here i can't be bother with him at he mins.<p>

sesshomaru look at kagome who like she was in deep thought about something, mike is every thing okay, kagome come back from her thought and look t sessh and said yeah i'm fine just thinking, okay but if anything is bother tell me stand away okay, everyone finish they dinner then way to what they were doing before hand kagome walk to her and sesshomru when she got there rin was sit infront of her and sessh bedroom doors, kagome sat next to rin and said what the happen sweetie, rin look at her and said kagome can i call you mommy because i always want a mommy, yes sweetie i'm fine with you called me mommy rin it will be fun then rin got up and hug kagome then walk to her.

* * *

><p>it be a 3 days since inuyasha laeve kaede village to go and kagome he was close to his brother castle then he smell kikyou nearby but didn't stop to see where she was he just keep run. inuyasha stop to get a drink from the small river then star running again he be run for 3 hours now then it was getting late so he stop hurt for some food so he come eat then after have something to eat he jump up a tree and sat down fall to sleep ...<p>

i not doing anymore chapters until next year but if anyone request for more then i'll do more


	3. Chapter 3

sesshomaru woke up before his miko and look down to her sweet sleep face and smile at her. sesshomaru move try not to waking his miko. sesshomaru when into the bathroom and when in the hot spring soaked for hour before wash himself then hear his miko waking up and move around then coming in the room and hear clothe being take off then nothing so he turn around to find his miko stand in front of him smirk at him and then he know what she want it. then he got up and walk over to his miko and kiss her softly then deep the kiss then he pick her up (without break the kiss) and walk to they room and when on the bed them then sesshomaru pull away and star to kiss her nipper then suck the nipper softly then hard so she moan and grew.  
>then sesshomaru more to the other nipper doing the same to it then pull away then put his finger into her and she moan little bit loud then sesshmaru move his finger back and front in her wet pussy before sesshomaru pull his finger out his mike shout out his name then his pull out went between her legs really to thrust in to her then his thrust in to his mike her tight pussy around him felt so good then his thrust back and ffront into her and shout his name, more sessh... fas.. fast ha.. harder. kagome thinking : if sesshomaru does anymore i going crazy an i got something what make him going eer more crazy then. kagome turn her sesshy on his back and got off and when down to dick her lips when around on him then she star to back and front. sesshomaru: what is mike doing if she keep this up i won't stop fucking her for a mouth.<br>mike if you keep this up you won't get any rest for mouth then kagome stop and look up to her sessny and said if i want that and have you fuck me for a mouth or two then sesshomaru smirk and pull his mike up to him when down on her lips and kiss her then turn her on her back (without breaking the kiss) and star to thrust into her one again but lot faster and harder then ever before this on for days without none stop. kagome wake up to see her sesshy still in her and turn and said sesshy i'm hunger can we stop until i get something to eat, yes my love and when you doing that i go to the hot spring and soaked until his mike called forr him.

* * *

><p>inuyasha was out side the castle his brother was and he hear kagome moan and grew. he didn' like what he was hearing so jump over the gate run inside it take him few mins to find his brother room and he kick the door open to see his brother on top of kagome then they look over to him and his brotherhad red eyes says get out or be kill when you stand, then his close the door and quick star to walk down the hallway and left the castle and when star walk back to kaede's village<p>

* * *

><p>sesshomaru was piss for his half-brother walk in his mike and his bedroom and they were have he time of they life fucking each other as well, kagome got up and when get her kimono off the floor her kimono had gold and sliver flowers on the back and the front had sliver moon with small gold rain drop under the moon, sesshomaru watch his miko put her kimono back on then his got up and walk to his miko and put his hand to her chin to turn her to him then when down to lips but didn't kiss he just yet he watch his miko turn light red,pink and he smirk then kiss her softly and pull her close to him then pull away and put his kimono on what had red and blue flower on the front and the back had sliver and gold sun, miko let our lunch said sesshomaru, then they walk to the diner room they get they lunch then rin run in the room and when next to kagome and said kagome play with rin rin is bored just play with jaken and jaken is mean to this rin, why yes rin i love to play with you, with that they when to garden and play all afternoon then it was time to bed.<p>

sesshomaru was in his study doing some paper work then there was a knock on the door, come in sesshomru say then jaken come in and said lady kagome is asleep then sesshomaru got up and walk pass jaken and down the hallway then turn right to his miko and his room then he open the door and smirk, this is going to be fun the night he thought to himself then walk to the bed and when down to the bed move to his miko side of the bed and star to kiss her neck, kagome felt someone kiss her neck then felt hand on her breasts then she open eye to she a horny sesshomaru, sesshomaru smirk at his miko then star to take off her clothes then kiss her breast then star to suck on the nipper he hear her to moan then her when down her body to her womanhood then to lick her clip, kagome felt her hole body about to melt if he keep this then she felt two finger in her and her moan was louder then she star to move her hips little, sesshomaru finger when in and out of her clip then he star to lot faster then his miko move her hips lot more and her moans got louder and louder then take his finger out and more her leg wide then thrush in her faster and hard then his eyes when red, kagme saw her sesshy eyes she more her neck little then she felt his fang in her deep, sesshomaru pull back and said miko bit me as well in the same place on my neck then kagome when up to his neck bit down hard as she can then she felt his blood in her moth then she pull back, sesshomaru pull lie down next to his miko and pull her close to him and wait for his miko to go sleep then he fell to sleep at the same time as his miko ...

please tell what you think of my story so far and review please

thank you for read my story

and i won't be do anymore for few weeks i got lot of school work to do


	4. Chapter 4

kagome wakes up to see her sesshy, sleeping face then she move little then down to his boxes then pull them down and start suck and lick his dick but he was still asleep (but really he wasn't sleep) then move to his balls suck softly then start to move back up to the top then her sesshy dick went hard, so she look up to see two golden eyes look at her, then she move back up the bed.

To kiss her sesshy when she kiss him he put her on her back and said "some one is horny this morning,

well i thought i do something to wake you up this morning then she seen her sesshy smirk.

Then he kiss her on her lips then put his tonged into her mouth. Deeping the kiss then he move his hand down between her legs then open them wider then he put his finger in her and she gasp when she felt his fingers in her, then he start to move his finger back and front slowly then move little bit fast then faster when his miko starts to moan, then she starts to move her hips up and down to say please fuck me but he didn't stop it was too early for him to put his self in her, just yet.

* * *

><p>inuyasha pov<p>

inuyasha was walk back to keade's village when he sees something next to a tree so when he look close it a was petty woman and inuyasha walk close to the petty woman then (yuka) woman head shot up and look at inuyasha then he notice she was a wolf demon and say "what do you want half breed" in cold voice then inuyasha said "you don't have to talk to me like that wench" then stared to walk to kaede's village and the woman was shock the way the half breed talk to her and she like it so she when after him and shout "OI HALF BREED WAIT UP I NEED TO ASK SOMETHING. when inuyasha stop again turn to look what the (yuka)women want,

**few hour late **

inuyasha and yuka were walk to keade's village together and talk about who there were or what like and not and ever how old they were and when they got to the village inuyasha show yuka where keada hut was and the village

* * *

><p>kagome and sesshomaru were in the garden watch rin play with jaken and talking about other things, then rin ran up to kagome and said " kagome when i'm i going to have brother and sister" and kagome when red and sesshomaru was laugh and kagome was ten time red then sesshomaru said " rin go in inside and we told about this late" rin when inside as she got told to then sesshomaru look at kagome but kagome didn't look at sesshomaru because she bright cherry red then sesshomaru said "kags why are you all red don't tell me you don' want children of hour own now" kagome short sesshomaru alook say dont dare say that then kagome said " yes i do want children of hour own but just didt think rin ask me that at all so worry about it okay sesshomaru then jaken come out shout "LORD SESSHOMARU INUYASHA IS HERE AT THE GATE SHOUT WHEN KAGOME AGAIN" sesshomaru was piss off because his little brother was here everyday now shout for to see kagome but sesshomaru wouldnt let inyasha see kagome so he when to the gate to see his little borther inuyasha. when imuyasha see sesshomaru he run to him with his father fang sword but he miss sesshomaru because sesshomaru jump behind him...<p>

sorry i havent update fpr awhile now i be busy at school i try to update one week so dont be mad at me


	5. note

sorry its take me a a bit long to rewrite so I might be pulls this one down to rewrite the story reason being because I have being getting horribly massage which I won't go into


	6. Chapter 6

hey there they be a new chapter soon but if I don't update it because something come up and I'm sorry for not update as much as I like just college and other stuff coming up


End file.
